


斯德哥尔摩情人

by Anonymous



Series: 另一个世界 [1]
Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - Russian 21st c., Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Female Donald Trump, OOC, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Rough Sex, 性转, 活在电视机里的肯尼迪, 雷文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26281057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Fred Trump Sr.因为某种原因得罪了克格勃，Donaldina Trump小姐卖身♀救父。唐娜和来自苏联的“绑匪”Vladimir Putin的爱情始于一场酣畅淋漓的性爱（？）爱。各种爱。甚至睡出来的爱。似乎是一个三观不正的故事。它发生在1961年，唐娜15岁。私设弗拉基米尔比她大6岁（年龄差反过来惹）我只是想搞被拘禁强奸的唐娜。到底是任务还是欲望使他们搞在一起，瓦洛佳也说不清了。我不知道我为什么写了这个玩意儿，所以投匿名了，对不起。
Relationships: Vladimir Putin/Donald Trump, 普次方
Series: 另一个世界 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912369
Kudos: 4
Collections: Anonymous





	斯德哥尔摩情人

**Author's Note:**

> 搞黄色我是一把好手，人物性格是真的不会抓，见谅(இωஇ )

“不想他死就含深点！”

女孩呜咽着吞下了年轻男人的巨物，她的双颊有些酸涩。胀大的冠部压着她的舌头缓缓向里推送，她皱着眉，双目紧闭，闷哼出声。男人的肉棒顶到了她喉咙的最深处。喉管一阵痉挛似的紧缩，女孩一双蓝眼睛泪水涟涟，干呕不止。

“畜生！畜生！快把我女儿放开！你要钱吗？我有很多钱！”

年轻的特工弗拉基米尔平静地看了一眼女孩的父亲，被绑在地上动弹不得的老弗雷德·特朗普：“我只是替别人办事。而且，是您的女儿求我肏她。”杀手一身黑衣，戴着面罩，单单露出眼睛，讲英语的时候，有藏不住的颤音。

在他绑架了老弗雷德后，他的小女儿唐纳迪娜·特朗普找上门来：“你要钱吗，我们家是做房地产生意的，很有钱。”

弗拉基米尔不予理睬。唐娜像胶水一样锲而不舍地粘着他。

“求求你，放了我爸爸。哥哥姐姐和妈妈，还有弟弟，他们都很着急的。这你就收下吧。”唐娜掏出一张面额1000万美元的支票硬塞到弗拉基米尔手中。她15岁，是艾玛威拉德中学的学生，自幼成天惹祸，顶撞老师，欺负同学，不喜读书。为此被老弗雷德剥光除内衣之外的衣服，在学校追着打过。唐娜曾诅咒父亲“老不死的赶快去死”，可是现在爸爸真的出了事，她反而希望爸爸能早点平平安安回家。

唐娜屡次苦求不得。眼泪划在脸颊，如同浅浅的小河，川流不息：“求求你，求求你……你要什么都行……只要你能把爸爸放了，我就……把……我……自己……给你……”最后这个词被她特意强调了一下，说着便准备脱衣服，“请赏赏脸吧。”唐娜较同龄女孩身材高挑，有一对D罩杯的巨乳，她相信苏联绑匪会拜倒在她的石榴裙下。弗拉基米尔禁止她报警，否则撕票。唐娜告诉家人，不要报警，由她来处理这件事。母亲弟弟及几个兄姊对区区15岁的毛丫头能否救出爸爸持怀疑态度，但他们听过弗拉基米尔的录音，知道撕票可不是闹着玩的。

于是弗拉基米尔当着老弗雷德·特朗普的面，强奸了他的小女儿。

弗拉基米尔把阴茎从特朗普小姐嘴里拔出来，唐娜累得重重地换了口气。那玩意儿头部牵扯出的一丝黏液粘在她的唇瓣上。接着他趴在唐娜的胸前打算吮吸她的乳头，人质再次言辞激烈地抗议他的野蛮行径，他随手抓起一块破布，迫使人质不得不安静下来，接着，老弗雷德被拖到另一个房间。至于老东西的闺女，他将细细品尝。

她的乳房形状异常漂亮，他用带着枪茧的大手把它们揉捏成各种形状。他的舌尖舔舐她的乳头。她的阴蒂，肖似一只在粉肉之池嬉戏的小鸭子，被他来回逗弄※。

弗拉基米尔就像伊甸园里的亚当，苹果的味道留在嘴里，甜香四溢。

“叫的那么欢，居然还没开苞。”他看着床单上的点点血迹粗鲁地说。老弗雷德隔着墙听见女儿的呻吟，浑身哆嗦，犯起了高血压和心脏病，脸上红一阵白一阵。

唐娜又羞又气，呜呜哭了。

被进入的那一刻，她紧紧抱着弗拉基米尔。虽然流血不多，但是如果把她的阴道比作一个小山洞，那么战斗民族男人的性器就是双层火车。很疼，非常疼。

女人的眼泪是男人的罪，永远不要因为年纪轻视一个女人，弗拉基米尔活了21年才懂得。她不是放声大哭，而是一声不吭啪嗒啪嗒掉眼泪，反而比嚎啕出声更让弗拉基米尔手足无措。

“别……别哭了好吗？”他没有纸巾，只好拿袖子给她擦眼泪。

特工温柔而愧疚地俯视她，他也有一双好看的蓝色眼睛。

唐娜壮着胆子提了个问题：“你不像坏人，为什么要绑架爸爸呢？”

“小妹妹，”再次开口，弗拉基米尔故意把话题引到别处去，“把人分成好与坏是荒谬的，人要么迷人，要么乏味。”

唐娜不喜欢读书，听不出来弗拉基米尔在引用王尔德：“我觉得你是迷人的人。”

“是吗？我也觉得。”弗拉基米尔狡黠地笑了。

隔壁传来唐娜的惨叫。这个混蛋，不知把我女儿欺负成什么样了！地下仓库的隔音很差，老弗雷德简直气疯了。粉色的乳头在床单上磨蹭，苏联人刚刚把她翻了个身，换后入的姿势接着操。

无论她如何躲闪，得到的永远是滚烫的巨物，那玩意儿可谓紧随其后、穷追不舍，“啊——”被戳到敏感点的唐娜尖叫起来。肉棒显然发现了这一点，向它大力猛攻，在甬道喷射出乳白色腥咸的液体。

弗拉基米尔打开锁着老弗雷德的房间。

“你可以走了。”他生硬地说，“你女儿留在这里一星期。我不会伤害她，到时间必然放人，我说到做到。”唐娜早就被肏晕了，被关在一个小房间里。

老头子最终被弗拉基米尔撵出去了。他暗自忖度绑匪如此行事为那般。唐娜在他手里，一想到宝贝女儿将被这个——蒙面苏联杀手——强奸一个星期他就不寒而栗。他可不像女儿那么蠢，诸如那些著名绑架案，人质报警死亡率比私了死亡率要低。

弗拉基米尔首先把唐娜关在这个封闭的小房间一天一夜。第二天弗拉基米尔开门时唐娜哭喊着抱住他的腿，哀哀地乞求他不要杀她。弗拉基米尔一愣：“谁说我要杀你了？对了，你爸爸已经回家了。”

唐娜悬着的心放下来一丝。

弗拉基米尔把一个特大号塑料袋丢在床上，唐娜一副想吃又不敢轻举妄动的样子，弗拉基米尔看了想笑：“没事，打开看看吧。都是你爱吃的。”乐事薯片、全熟牛排、M记汉堡、番茄酱、肉糕、意大利面……唐娜狼吞虎咽地吃起来，她饿坏了。弗拉基米尔本打算多囚禁唐娜几天再享用，现在看来他的决定是正确的，富人家的娇小姐饿不得。

老话说过，猪都是养肥了再杀。

唐娜吃饱喝足，弗拉基米尔用纸巾替她仔细地擦了擦嘴。那鲜红丰润的嘴唇引诱着弗拉基米尔采撷。

“唔嗯”，她唇舌失守，被迫承受弗拉基米尔的强吻，她扭动身体想躲开，却被年轻男人压得死死的。特工熟练地分开特朗普小姐的两条长腿。苏联虽然号称“最发达的社会主义国家”，但主要消费品长期供应不足，他哪能长得比唐娜高。不过，占有眼前这个巨大的美人儿令他内心骄傲无比，征服感溢满心胸。

两人下身紧紧连接在一起，唐娜被属于弗拉基米尔的东西灌得两眼发直，此时苏联特工的精子开始了长达六个小时的跋涉，当它到达输卵管，与富家小姐的卵子结合，受精卵会沿着输卵管蠕动，最后在子宫着床，一个可爱的新生命即将诞生*。卵子主人的叫床声一浪高过一浪，精子的主人不断吸吮舔咬她的乳头，在他毫不怜惜地对待下，乳晕都涨大了一圈。“不要咬了……疼……啊……不要咬了……要被咬破了……停下……啊……”唐娜的蓝眼睛里蓄着泪，轻轻一眨就成串落下来。她只能说些支离破碎的句子勉力提醒身上的特工怜香惜玉。可弗拉基米尔作为一个21岁的年轻人，血气方刚，哪里肯听。

此后几天都是这么浑浑噩噩地过下来的。英国有一位性学家写过一本名为《性交的1053种姿势》的书，他们或许尝遍了53种。

唐娜被送回家了。最初的几天她无比盼望回家，可是如今她开心不起来。

“特朗普小姐，这个人一定难逃法律的制裁，我们知道你一直处在惶恐不安的境地，但请你尽力配合我们的调查，你的爸爸……”

她记得他的口音，他一定是个苏联人。那双好看的蓝色眼睛，那个温暖的怀抱……还有他炽热的吻，无论到何时，她都会记得，即使时过境迁，哪怕沧海桑田。唐娜甚至为他把她放了感到忧伤，尽管她知道，这是为她好。

女警察露出奇怪的神情。她问一句，唐娜答一句，她再记一句。但唐娜对自己说过什么一无所知。

唐娜回到家，电视新闻里肯尼迪总统发表了什么什么讲话，她只觉得该死的总统聒噪不堪。她打了个哈欠，揉了揉微微刺痛的乳房，回房间睡觉去了。

莫斯科。弗拉基米尔为他的克格勃间谍实习工作交上了一份完美的答卷。包括且不限于最初绑架老特朗普收到的钱，干掉了几个该干掉的人，把唐娜拆吃入腹。夜深人静时，他开始幻想唐娜的身体，然后把欲望释放在手心。

**Author's Note:**

> 肯尼迪太惨了，该死的总统hhhhh
> 
> ※这一句仿写《苦月亮》某句台词，具体内容我记不得了。。。  
> *我说我写这段是受了《蓝白红三部曲之红》开头的启发你们信吗？但我确实是😂
> 
> 总之苏联特工和富家小姐互相睡服了。


End file.
